2010.10.25 Meeting Notes
Mystery buffs, We had a record number of attendees at Monday's meeting. It was great to see some oldie but goodie members (nothing to do with age of course) who came for the discussion. We welcomed Jose, Ed and Jenny back to discuss our favorite pierced and tattooed character, Lisbeth Salander (aka Salamander). The book got mostly good reviews, although some of us thought that Stieg was a little wordy and needed a good editor. Sometimes it's hard to tell if it's just the translation, but I think the IKEA shopping list confirmed that he was just spitting out unnecessary info. Although without it, Jeff wouldn't have been able to redecorate his house to look exactly like Lisbeth's. Too bad he doesn't have a sauna room. One of the discussion questions was: "what question would you ask the author if he were still alive?" My favorite answer, one that addresses the paragraph above, was from Anne and she wanted to ask if he got paid by the word. I guess we know that Anne was one of us who thought he was a bit verbose. On a good note, we all enjoyed the more in depth look at Salander and what makes her tick. We agreed that the book was more interesting than the first because it was more about her and her background. We also loved to see the little 4'10" girl kick some bad guy butt. Girl power! (Sorry guys, we don't get a lot of that so we have to soak it up when we do). Pretty good reviews all around, even though I forgot to get everyone to rate the book. I think many of us agreed that it lost a few tenths of a point during the end when we were "Daisied" (I think Joyce is on the same page with me there). Yes, if you recall, Daisy was the dog in Dark Harbor that was unrealistically introduced in order to conveniently sniff out our kidnapped protagonist. The introduction of the famous Boxer, who saved Mimi, was a bit too Daisy for our group. Salander's escape from the grave after being shot 3 times was also a bit unrealistic, but if she hadn't, how would she kick some bad guy butt (see above)?!?!?!?! We learn many life lessons from our reading in this group, mostly what "not" to do. I decided that since Salander is so, well, Salander - we should look to her for a few lessons of what "to" do. Here is what I came up with: 1. If you're about to be shot by your half brother and pushed into an open grave to be buried alive, fall in the fetal position in order to preserve the pocket of air you will need to dig your way out. 2. When shopping at IKEA to furnish your new, huge apartment, wear a blong wig and no one will recognize you. and lastly, 3. Eat Billy's Pan Pizza, it's yummy! I will be on vacation next month, so Sharon will be leading the November discussion of Tess Gerritsen's Ice Cold. We've chosen the books for next year and I will email the list as soon as I get Terri's input on the order we should read them so we have the most availability. If you weren't at the meeting and still need a copy of the December book, Hercule Poirot's Christmas, please email me. I will be sending a Christmas Party email sometime next month. Your fearless (and not so sassy without her skirt) leader, Kerry